


Back to Clancy's

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: Male Homosexuality, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night affairs usually don't happen again but at Clancy's they do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Clancy's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clancy's After Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670327) by [mistressterably](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably). 



> Typical RPF note... no disrepect ever intended and this is pure fantasy. Yes, there's a hint of m/m. Oh.. and smut.

Peter was always hearing about crazy things that Whovians around the world were getting up too. Usually they involved fan art and tributes but one in the lists got his attention. No one else would ever have made a connection but he did. A bar in Ohio had decided at the start of the current season to re-name a drink in his character’s honour. A memory of a bar in Ohio and some whip cream came to mind as he took a closer look. Clancy’s. That would be the one. 

Sitting at his place, alone, he chewed on his thumb. There would be a short window of time off before the hell of Christmas promotions but, he did have a few days off that he could manage to make a trip. Glancing at his watch, he did a quick bit of math and realized that the bar would be open, so he made a quick call. When the voice he remembered well answered the phone, he mocked an English accent. ‘S’oz luv, think I got tha wrong number. G’evening.’ Hanging up, he knew exactly what he was going to do now.

It was refreshing to book a flight on his own rather than have the BBC book everything for him. This was after all a personal vacation of sorts. Flight booked, he found the number for the small motel that was right across from the bar and booked a two night stay with them under an assumed name, Malcolm Tucker. He chuckled at that a bit. The last thing he would need would be a car at the airport, so he booked one and then he was all set except for packing.

Two days later, he was at Heathrow and boarding a flight for Columbus, Ohio. He had deliberately grown out his facial hair to help disguise himself and with his peaked cap on, he was practically unnoticeable to all except the most diehard of fans and none of them appeared at this ungodly hour of the day at the airport. He’d opted for just a carry on overnight bag. He’d buy anything he needed for the short trip. Just a change of clothes, his phone charged and a few books to read while in flight. He did give in and buy a load of papers at the airport to read as well. 

Soon, they were in flight across the Atlantic. And there was no one on the flight who knew who he was so he relaxed and spent his time reading until he was sleepy enough to nap for a few hours. 

‘Welcome to the USA,’ The immigration fellow smiled after stamping his passport and waved Peter on through. A quick stop at the car rental desk and he was soon on the road back to the bar in the sleepy little town. He arrived early at the motel but an extra bit of money saw him with an early check in so that he could get himself cleaned up and shaved. He opted for a bigger meal this time at a restaurant near the highway and was winding his way back later in the evening. There was a larger crowd this time, judging by the cars in the lot. He parked by his motel room and putting his cap on, he walked across the parking lots to the bar. Peter took a moment when he entered the bar to look around. He could see her behind the bar, smiling and chatting with patrons as she fixed their drinks. His eyes caught the sign beside the bar advertising the 12th Doctor’s Screwdriver. He couldn’t help grinning at the name. Shaking his head, he headed to a table off to one side. Another barmaid came over and he asked for one of the screwdrivers to give it a try. She didn’t bat an eye and went to get one for him. He’d hoped it would be her making it but the one who was serving him got it instead. He’d wait a bit. Peter knew the bar was only open for another hour, despite how busy it was still.

Sitting easily at the table, he people watched quietly. One fellow arrived after him and sat at the bar, chatting freely to her and drinking. Biting his lip, he wondered if she’d changed her circumstances since the last time. Not that he’d asked about her status. Then again, the subject hadn’t been raised by either of them. A seed of doubt formed in his head as to how good an idea it had been to fly halfway round the world on short notice in the hopes of a repeated one night stand in a small town bar. 

‘Last Call!’ He looked up as she stopped the radio for a moment to let them all know to place their final orders for the night. He waved the barmaid who’d served him earlier to bring him two more of the screwdrivers and he worked on those. Most of the other patrons however started to filter out of the bar until there was only a few people left. It was then that he took off his hat and let it rest on the table. Running a hand through his hair, it felt good to be free of the hat. She was still being run off her feet, not with making drinks but with cleaning up the now empty tables. The other barmaid came over to his table and took the one empty glass from him. 

‘We’re closing soon, mister.’ She told him. Peter nodded at the news. Shortly after, the barmaid that had served him was pulling on a jacket and heading out the door. 

It was only then, that she was coming over to his table.There was only one other fellow in the bar now and he was sitting at the bar itself. The one who’d been chatting her up the most. Peter quickly drank the last of his screwdriver and smiled as she approached. 

‘Hey, mister. We’re closing now.’ She was calling to him as she collected an empty glass from another table. He just smiled and waited for her to come closer and then she saw him properly and her eyes went wide. ‘PETER!’

He got up and she was in his arms, getting a big hug from him. ‘Susanne, how’re you?’

‘What on earth are you doing here again! It’s only two weeks to the Christmas special You’d be up to your tits with promos.’

Laughing, Peter told her ‘That insanity starts next week. I’m off this week and oddly enough I heard about this 12th Doctor’s Screwdriver. Had to give it a try. Though I was wondering if you made it a little differently than your co-worker this evening.’

‘Oh my god, that was you ordering them? Hannah kept making them but I never had a chance to ask who was ordering them.’ Susanne hugged him hard again. ‘Come to the bar! I’ll make you another! You staying at the same motel again?’

‘I am. I’ve already had three of those, not sure if I should have a fourth.’ Peter was already feeling the effects of the drinks and had already been imagining some quite naughty things about Susanne. And whipped cream. Plenty of whip cream he thought. 

Susanne’s voice broke into his thoughts, ‘Peter, this is Carl. He’s my neighbour. He’s offered to give me a lift home this evening.’

‘Ah, right,’ Peter cleared his throat and his head of anything more than a chat happening that night then. ‘Hello Carl.’

‘Hey, you’re that Scot Susanne’s always creaming her jeans over, aren’t you?’ Carl was shaking his hand. ‘Shit, Susanne, you’re right! He is a hot fucking man. Give me another beer will you?’

‘It’s after hours.’ Susanne reminded him, blushing slightly at Carl’s comments but when she looked at Peter he winked at her. 

‘I bought it hours ago. You just didn’t give it to me. I paid for him too, remember.’ Carl was winking at Peter too. ‘So, she tell you the last time you were here about the shit she says about you online?’

‘It may or may not have come up in conversation,’ Peter said vaguely. He had no idea what Susanne had said and he wasn’t going to say anything until she did. 

‘I’ve seen what she posts!’ Carl continued as Susanne fixed him another drink. A bottle of beer was already in front of Carl. He was blatantly checking Peter out. Peter shot a look at Susanne and she nodded. Great, he thought. This just made the evening a whole lot more interesting. ‘Looking good there, mister.’ Carl winked at him again. ‘Got those bananas in the back still Susanne?’

‘Shut up, Carl.’ Susanne told him and set a drink in front of Peter and had one for herself. ‘Peter, you just here for the one night again.’

‘Booked the motel for two nights. I leave for London again quite early in the morning tomorrow.’ He glanced at his watch, it was well past midnight so it would be the following morning indeed. 

‘So a bit more time than last time.’ Susanne looked at him suggestively. 

‘A bit.’ Peter agreed. 

‘Can I have one of those screwdrivers too?’ Carl asked. 

‘You’ve had enough beer as it is Carl. You were to be driving me home.’ 

‘Well, you’re sober. You can drive my car with me in it home.’ Carl told her. ‘Hit me with one.’

Susanne rolled her eyes and fixed them all a fresh round. Peter didn’t protest much. As they drank, Susanne was busy doing the final clean up of the bar and tables. Leaving him to chat with Carl. As the fifth drink began to take it’s toll on Peter, he found himself engaged in more and more detailed conversations about sex. Carl was quite open about being gay and Peter plied him with all sorts of questions. 

‘Susanne’s right you know,’ Carl said as he leaned real close to Peter after she had disappeared with a load of garbage to the back room. ‘You are incredibly fucking sexy and dunno if you know this, but I’ve been doing a bit of searching online myself and there’s a bunch of guys who like to check out your crotch just as much as the ladies. So, you ever fuck a man before? Cuz if you have, I’m all for it if you are.’

‘Let’s just get to the point there, Carl.’ Peter laughed but didn’t move away from him. ‘But why,’ Peter stopped for a moment for another drink. ‘Would I tell you about who I like to have sex with.’

‘Well, I already know you’ve fucked hot little Susanne there. I’m asking if you’d want to fuck me.’ Carl’s hand landed on Peter’s thigh, giving it a squeeze. ‘Don’t worry, man. I’m no more gonna shout to anyone who I bang than Susanne would. ‘Sides, if she ever caught me doing that she’d fucking slice my dick off and mail it to you first class.’ Carl’s hand was moving higher up Peter’s thigh and Peter, although not one to seek out another man’s attention, found himself getting into the mood quite easily. 

‘Men aren’t my first choice,’ Peter said. ‘Wouldn’t say that I’m close minded though.’

‘Fucking ay!’ Carl punched the air with his other fist. ‘So, you into anything particular?’

‘Huh?’ Peter had to focus a bit on the question. Those were powerful drinks he thought. 

‘You a top ? Bottom?’ Carl asked point blank.

‘Oh.’ Peter concentrated for a moment, ‘I’ve done blowjobs. That’s about it.’

‘So, a top then. I’m cool with that.’ Carl grinned and leaned to Peter as his hand moved up to the older man’s crotch and gave his already hard cock a squeeze. 

‘Never done that with a guy.’ Peter protested, rather forgetting about Susanne for the moment. ‘Just sucked a few guys off.’ 

‘Want to suck me off then?’ Carl offered as he took Peter’s hand and placed it on his own crotch. 

‘Here?’ Peter asked, not saying no.   
‘Yeah.’ Carl was letting go of Peter’s cock and unzipping his jeans. Before Peter could react he was watching Carl pull his erection out and stroking it. He turned on his bar stool towards the Scotsman. ‘I got rubbers if you want to do me that way. I’m cool with it, man.’

Peter was gawping at the younger man’s hand sliding up and down his cock, readying himself. 

‘Yeah, we’ll do it with the rubber.’ Carl reached into his jeans pocket and pulled a condom out and slipped it on his cock. Peter still couldn’t get his head round what was going on until Carl stood up and hauled himself up onto the bar. 

‘Fuck,’ Peter whispered as Carl was sat right in front of him with his erection bobbing from the quick motion. His hand grabbed a glass, unsure whose it was, and emptied it in a gulp. No longer really thinking about anything, Peter reached out and took over stroking the younger man’s cock and then went down on him. 

‘Shit, man.’ Carl groaned as Peter took him almost entirely in on the first go round. ‘Sure you ain’t fucking gay!’ Peter didn’t say anything but just kept sucking Carl’s cock. ‘Fuck,’ He breathed hard and grabbed the base of his own cock to hold it steady for the Scotsman. 

Peter didn’t really listen to anything that the man was saying. It had been a long time since he’d done this with another man and did enjoy it at least tonight. 

‘Dammit Carl!’ Susanne barked at the sight of Carl sitting up on the bar the way he was. ‘You’re not supposed to be sitting there!’ She was coming around the bar and then stopped with her mouth open as she saw Peter giving her neighbour a blow job. ‘Dammit Carl!’ Was all she could say and just watched as he had a hand in Peter’s hair guiding him up and down on his cock. 

Carl was enjoying the blowjob just as much and was soon grunting and then he came with a low groan. ‘Fuck me, Scottie. You got a good mouth.’ He looked up and saw Susanne just standing there, watching them. ‘Oh, hi.’

‘Carl what are you.. ‘

‘It’s called a blowjob.’ He said with a grin as Peter was sitting up. Pulling the condom off, he looked around for the garbage can and leaned back to throw it in the one under the bar. 

Peter, smiling, gestured to Susanne to come towards him. ‘Sorry, we were amusing ourselves while we waited for you to finish whatever it was you were doing back there. You got those condoms in your bag again I hope. I did bring some myself just in case.’ Peter was patting his jacket pockets and found them, holding them up. He looked at Carl. ‘You don’t mind if we, ah, have fun too?’

‘Oh hell, go on and fuck. Wouldn’t be the first time i’ve seen her getting banged. You should be around when there’s a game of truth or dare on. Right, Susanne?’

‘Shut up, Carl.’ Susanne was being pulled in close to Peter by his large hands. ‘Peter, you maybe, ah, we should .. oh.’ She was silenced by his mouth closing on hers, kissing her as his hands were sliding to her hips. When he got her between his legs and close against him, his hard cock would have been close to driving into her if it hadn’t been for their clothes. 

Peter, already fired up by the blowjob, felt like he was all ready to pop in his trousers. Continuing to kiss Susanne, he was unbuckling his belt and getting the zipper undone. Halfway there, Peter found it easier to get her jeans undone and down at least far enough for him to pull her back towards him. It was only Susanne’s hands that stopped him long enough to get a condom on his cock before he was inside her finally. It was Susanne thrusting against him with her hips as he sat on the stool. 

Carl watched them fuck hard and fast, pumping his own cock to get himself hard again. 

Peter was in danger of being fucked by Susanne off the stool. Grabbing her by the ass, he stood up and sat her on the stool beside his and took over. One hand around her waist and the other holding the seat of the stool, he pounded hard into her dripping wet hole. When he came, his head went back and he moaned, shuddering throughout his body. Carl, his cock hard again, was slipping a condom on and hopped down from the bar. Susanne, panting but still wanting more, sat on the stool, her hand between her legs to rub her own clit. Peter, dazed for the moment from his orgasm ceded to Carl’s pushing of him out of the way. He sat back on the stool he’d been on before and Carl was quickly shoving his cock into Susanne’s quivering cunt. 

She was so lost in the need to get off that she barely noticed that it was Carl fucking her now and not Peter. The view Peter had was just as good, he thought. Watching Susanne’s fingers dig into Carl’s back and the tight muscles of Carl’s ass as he thrust into her. Standing, Peter stood behind Carl running his hands over the younger man’s ass cheeks to feel his body thrusting into Susanne. He could watch her face as she got fucked and Peter enjoyed it. When she came, her mouth formed an O and she was arching her body towards Carl. 

‘Fucking hell, Susanne. Your cunt’s tighter than any man’s ass I’ve plowed into when you cum.’ Carl pulled his cock out of her still clenched hole. ‘Peter, man, sure you want to stick to just a blowjob?’

Peter gave him a sharp slap on the ass. ‘Fuck off. I came here from the fucking UK to spend the night with Susanne.’ 

‘God help me,’ Susanne groaned. ‘I’ve just had two men fuck me harder than I have been for a while and you two are going to have a domestic?’

Carl laughed.’Shit, I was just offering my ass to him, not me fucking him!’

Peter looked a bit sheepish. ‘Oh, sorry. I thought you meant.. ‘

‘Fuck no, man. I wouldn’t fuck you in the ass, you already said you didn’t do that. I’ve had plenty of cock in my ass so I’m more than up for that.’ Carl grinned. ‘Right Susanne?’

‘Carl, fuck off.’ Susanne got up from her stool.

‘Ah, c’mon. Peter, fuck me in the ass. Or hell, if you don’t want to do that, let me suck you off. Believe me, I don’t want a condom on your dick when I do.’

‘Carl, I’ve told you to fuck off. Susanne’s told you to fuck off. Two people have told you to fuck off.’ Peter fished a fifty out of his pocket. ‘Here’s cab fare. Now what are you going to do?’

‘Got it.’ Carl started to stuff his cock back into his jeans and zipping them up. ‘I’m fucking off.’

‘Good.’ Peter sat on the stool and pulled Susanne onto his lap until they watched him leave the bar. ‘Now, just you and I.’

‘Yes, just us.’ Susanne grinned. ‘Sorry about Carl.’

Peter grinned, his hand slipping down between her legs, ‘Not a problem. I think you got turned on watching me suck his cock.’

Susanne put her hand on his, urging him to press against her harder. ‘I’ll admit that I did. You?’

‘Watching your face when you came was quite arousing.’ Peter told her. 

‘No alcohol on you this time.’ Susanne reminded him as he kept teasing her. 

‘Mmm, no. I do hope there’s still whip cream around.’

‘Oh yes.’ Susanne said. ‘I make sure that’s always in stock now.’

‘Good. Now, be a good lass and get up off my lap. I have been planning something for a few days.’ Peter, somewhat reluctantly, helped her to her feet and had her sit on the stool he vacated. Stepping round the bar, he found a stack of clean towels and, in the fridge, the can of whip cream. 

‘Mmm, I’m liking this already.’ Susanne said and then watched as he headed to the pool table. He was laying out towels to cover the felt. Peter set the can of whip cream on the edge and gestured for her to join him. Before she did so, she stripped out of her clothes and walked naked to him. Peter, lips wet again from his tongue, kissed her as she stood before him. Parting from one another’s lips, Peter helped her up onto the pool table and to lie down on the towels. He made sure that there was sufficient coverage where it would be most needed for his plans. Peter slipped out of his t-shirt and finished taking off his trousers. His boxers fell to the floor and he kicked his shoes off. Then, he got up on the pool table himself, kneeling beside her. Susanne ran her hand up the inside of his well-muscled thigh until her fingers stroked the side of his hard shaft. 

Peter picked up the can of whipped cream and shook it. Gazing down on her, he pressed the tip of the whip cream beside one of her nipples and sprayed some of the cold cream onto her hard nipple. Susanne gasped and then once more as he did the same to her other nipple. Setting it down, he then leaned over her and took his time cleaning the whipped cream from each nipple. Leaving them wet and achingly hard and Susanne wanting more. The can again in his hands, he covered her belly button and did the same. Licking her clean. 

‘Now,’ Peter shook the can well, ‘Let’s get those legs of yours apart.’ He moved as she opened her legs for him and he knelt between them. Before continuing he sprayed the cool cream onto his cock and rubbed it over the head and shaft. His hand became covered in the whip cream as did his cock. Holding his hand to her, she eagerly cleaned it off. Then he moved until he was on all fours and his cock hung down to her mouth. Susanne didn’t need any further invitation to lick his hard cock clean. He grunted as he felt pre-cum ooze from his cock and she was sucking it from him. As she finished cleaning him off, he took hold of the can once more and returned to a kneeling position between her legs. 

Can at the ready, Peter used two long fingers to spread the folds of her cunt wide and then began to cover her entirely with whipped cream. Susanne was gasping for breath at the cool cream layering onto her skin. ‘Oh, fuck…’ She moaned as it spread all over. Then, he was between her legs, his tongue working her all over to clean it all up.

When Peter slipped a long finger inside her even as his lips were sucking on her swollen clit, Susanne grabbed his head, burying him hard against her crotch and moaning as she came suddenly. Peter didn’t stop but kept sucking on her nub.’FUCK!’ She called out and felt her body arch upwards as another wave of orgasm rushed through her. Peter could feel her pulsing around his finger and wanted to push her further. He grabbed for one of the condoms he had placed nearby and rolled it on. While she was still gasping and trembling, Peter worked his cock into her. He had to use a bit more force because of her tight muscles but not to where he was hurting her. If anything, his cock pushing inside her caused another wave of trembling and soon he was thrusting into her. As her orgasm continued, Peter grunted with the effort it took to fuck against the clenching muscles. 

Too soon, but intense nonetheless, Peter was coming himself as he buried his cock deep into her hole. Deep enough for him to feel her juices drip from her cunt onto his balls. He kept thrusting until another wave rocked through him. Then, he had to hold himself up to not collapse hard on top of her. ‘Oh fuck.’ He groaned and kissed her sweat dampened forehead. 

‘Peter, that was.. good lord, that was.. ‘ Susanne was unable to speak. Instead, her hands gripped his hair, dragging him roughly to kiss him. Releasing him finally, he rolled off of her onto his back. 

‘Fuck, that was more than I thought it would be.’ Peter mumbled. ‘Didn’t hurt you did I?’

‘The ache in my cunt right now is the best possible feeling in the world,’ Susanne told him. 

‘Good.’ Peter just lay there, catching his breath. ‘Susanne.’

‘Mmm.’ 

‘I want to take you back to my motel room this time.’

‘Mmm,’ Susanne’s tone was inviting. 

‘Want to really fuck you properly. Not in a bar.’ Peter told her. 

‘Mmm mmm mmm.. sounds good to me.’ Susanne told him. ‘When I can move again.’

‘Can’t carry you that far,’ Peter told her. 

‘Could you even walk that far on your own?’ She asked him.

‘Fuck no.’ He admitted. ‘Give it a few minutes more.’ She agreed with him by turning onto her side and draping her leg over his. 

‘Susanne.’ Peter said her name again. 

‘Mmm.’ She was teasing one of his nipples.

‘Maybe you should suggest to that EmpressBrennan author online to write a pool table scene.’ He was smiling crookedly at her as what he said sunk in.

‘Why you little fucker!’ Susanne sat up and smacked him on the chest. 

‘Oh, wait.. that friend of yours mistressterably already did one!’ Peter laughed out loud as she went bright red.


End file.
